


To Trust Three Words

by My_Glorified_Imagination



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other tags to be added, davekat - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Glorified_Imagination/pseuds/My_Glorified_Imagination
Summary: Dave is stuck in a weird limbo of being really confidant with himself while at the same being super self conscious and not being able to handle expressing himself. He lives with his three other siblings and through the help of them and his soulmate he learns how to express himself in a healthy way.There probably wont be to much sad stuff and the characters will probably be a little oc, seriously I just want my kids to be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up to the sound of an alarm has never been something you enjoyed, and if you were to be honest there has to be something majorly wrong with morning people. Seriously, do you really expect someone to hear their alarm then proceed to roll over and immediately get out of bed? No, I absolutely think not. Waking up in the morning is more like turning off multiple alarms over the course of an hour before making demonic noises while literally rolling out of bed and onto the floor for another 20 minutes of uncomfortable sleep.

However no one needs to know about your morning routine of bitch fits. Especially not your older brother. He would most definitely find it hilarious and make sure to make your mornings even more dreadful. You swear he never sleeps, like ever. He is why you set your alarm an extra hour and a half earlier than everyone else. Morning people are the worst. It's like how you put off taking a shower because you just hate the thought of getting wet and feeling gross but once you finally make it to your steamy destination it takes two hours and constant banging on the bathroom door to convince you to get out.

“ Dave.” You can hear the muffled voice of your older brother Dirk through the bathroom door. “ Yes?” of course you already know what he’s going to say, but you're gonna make him work for it dammit. You did not spend twenty minutes on the hallway floor to have this moment of shower heaven disturbed. 

“ Hey man I know this might come as a surprise but we actually have school today. Which means one of us is going to have to get out of the shower so the other one can get ready. Did you know that Dave. Did you know that there is only one bathroom in this house. I mean I could always just walk right in it's not like you ever lock the door, which to be honest I find really weird but that's not the point. The point is if you don't get your shitty bleached hair out of the shower we're gonna miss school. I know you're not the biggest fan of school but missing the first day of the year just doesn't sound like a good plan. Do you think that sounds like a good plan Dave, do you really?” 

You let an undignified, over dramatic, groan out as you slowly shut off the shower. This is the worst part about showering. It's cold as fuck as you step out of your tiny telephone booth sized shower, yet you spend the next three minutes just staring at the bath crapet thinking about jackshit nothing. Somehow you're able to move your body enough to dry off and brush out your hair. The ironic/iconic Strider emo bangs are a day to day must. It just so happens that you having naturally wavy hair is another thing that no one needs to know about. Seriously you haven't been paying your twin sister Rose in favors to keep it a secret all these years for nothing.

Making sure to wrap a towel around your head like some kind of hat and then wrapping another around yourself like a skin tight pencil dress you dramatically slam open the bathroom door. Obviously you have to stop and give your ironic wink to your older brother before proceeding to your room. The blank look of annoyance given in return was totally worth it.

Leaning against the cool of the wooden door you let the bath towels wrapped around you fall, thanks to the power of gravity, to the floor. Over the next 8 minutes you just stand there planning today's outfit from top to bottom while gazing at the beautiful space that is your bedroom. May you say that you take pride in the mess that is your room.

On the right is your desk, you use that for homework and drawing the most beautiful art that has ever had the luxury of being made that is Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. However it is not necessary for your current task of getting ready for school, and could lead to a universe of procrastination if approached. Past your hand me down desk is a full length mirror leaned up against the wall. That will definitely be needed for styling your hair as well as applying foundation to your pimples, and soulmate mark. For real what asshole decided that ‘ Well fuck me in the ass and call me Shirley why don't you!’ was gonna be printed on your forearm in bold, cursive, capitals for life. Your soulmate is an asshole, and you don't want to know what else, if anything, will be added in the future. As long as you never meet your soulmate it won’t be a problem you guess, new phrases and pictures only start appearing after you exchange your first words.

In the north east corner of your room there's multiple swords of different kinds that you wish gathered more dust than they currently did. In the middle of the back wall is your queen sized bed. Seriously, don’t act shocked that straight up royalty has a queen size bed that's accessible from both sides. Honestly what kind of fool pushes their bed into the corner of the room. It may or may not be coincidental that a double window with no screen lives right above your bed. Your closet is on the far left corner of your room, however it isn't used for clothes. You turned it into a darkroom ages ago. You have many hobbies and photography is one of them, but, like, the kids at school only need to know about your talent for spitting sick raps. There is no good reason for them to know about you taking and developing stunning photos in the most difficult way possible. I mean come on that would just ruin your cool kid image. Then you have your poor white dresser that has all of your clothes mercilessly shoved in. In fact it no longer looks like a white dresser at all. Its right by the door against the left wall, you have a bunch of practical and non practical junk on top of it like deodorant, Polaroids, and bobble heads. After all that you just barely resist the urge to pull your rad turntables out from under your bed to set them up. You really don’t have time for that right now.

Covering up all places and smells that are deemed indecent makes you feel more tired than you already had before getting dressed. Especially after you slide your shades on. If you could go to school without being harassed for your hideous, mutant red eyes you would. Unfortunately high school kids are assholes. So is your older sister Roxy, who is currently banging on your door and telling you to hurry up. Beauty doesn’t come quickly you know, that shit takes serious time.

“ Come ON Davey would you hurry it up in there, we all got places to be sweetheart. For realz my boss will not be happy if I show up late again.” Taking a breath you open your door. Guess today is gonna happen whether you want it to or not. “ All right your highness your knight in shining armor has arrived. I'm gonna have all the ladies swooning over this fine piece of Strider ass.” You lift your fist up and Roxy grins as she quickly returns your fist bump. Today's gonna suck, but you'll live through it.

Once all your siblings has their shit together you start going down the ridiculous amount of steps in your apartment building. Okay maybe it's only like, four floors but that's still too fucking many floors to not have an elevator. The pot holes in the parking lot are still filled with water from yesterday's storm, you can see the grey of the sky reflect off of them. It would make a good photo. Rose and you squeeze into the back of your brothers white pickup truck, Roxy gets into the driver seat while Dirk gets into the passenger side.

“ Dirky’s goin back to collage, the devil twins are goin back to highschool, and i'm goin back to my sweet secret job. The kids are all grown up i'm tearing up over here.” You watch as Dirk reaches over and smacks Roxy with one of his fingerless gloves. “ I’m the older sibling you know.” your brother sounds amused at Roxy's fake adultness. “ Yah well whos the one bringin in the dough and payin taxes. I dont think thats you buko.” Oh shit Dirk just got fucking roasted. But hey now is not the time to worry about that, you still gotta stand up for your own dignity. Please did Roxy really think she was going to get away with calling you a devil twin. “ Come on now Roxy everyone knows that Rose is the evil twin. That's just how this shit works.” Rose shoots youa glare while Roxy lets out a snort, “ Now, now children let's not start any fights in the back seat. Look we’ve even arrived at destination highschool. Seriously get outta the truck were all gon be late today.”

You heave a sigh as you say your farewells and jump out of the vehicle. It takes Rose less than a few seconds to pick out the kids from her book club and head across the courtyard to them. Well that's just great, abandoned by your own twin. Usually you would spend as long as possible outside but you are seriously not down to get soaked like some towel in a shower. Rain is great but only when you don't have anywhere to be. You go to head inside and, oh, you are on the ground now, hey John, hey Jade, the fuck is up in crash town. “ Hey John, hey Jade, the fuck is up in crash town.” Being greeted with their giant goofy smiles is not the worst thing in the world. Laughing and making up for lost time the three of you head inside to figure out your timetables and where all of your classes are going to be. Well shit. You don't have any classes with either of them. You only took the AP classes so you would be in the same class as these two dorks, seriously it's just too much extra work to be bother with otherwise. Today is going great.

 

The warning bell goes off like some annoying bird screech, making all the friend groups break up and head to their respective classes. It’s a monday so it looks like you have… AP math 30-1. What the actual fuck. Seriously what the fuck is this shit. Today just keeps getting better and better, like when you trip down a nice grassy hill but then that hill turns into Mount fucking Everest. That shit just keeps on coming like the tallest glass of bullshit you've ever had. 

Your thoughts are interrupted when you walk into the back of another kid making them effectively drop their books all over the hallway. It’s a good thing people are on time for class on the first day or those books would have been trampled the second they hit the floor. 

“ WELL FUCK ME IN THE ASS AND CALL ME SHIRLEY WHY DON'T YOU!” The kid spins around so fast it almost gives you whiplash. Holy shit is he tiny, no wonder you didn't see him. Well damn does he even make 5 feet, he's like an adorable angry kitten. You start talking before you think, you should never start talking before you think because you always end up making yourself look like a jackass but you've already started talking so it looks like it's too late to stop. “Well it looks like that shit went down harder than the Titanic, sorry bout that your just so tiny I didn't see you there.” If looks could kill you would be absolutely slaughtered right now. It looks like he's going to say something but instead he picks up his books and stands back in front of you blocking your path from leaving. How on earth does this tiny freckled kid with black hair and an oversized sweater even manage to look this angry.

“ You're a fucking moron aren’t you. And you know what no i'm cutting you off right there because this is definitely not about the books or you insulting my height so shut the fuck up. All I wanna know is if the first thing I said to you and your soul mark have anything in common.”

Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2  -  Karkats pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's a little shit to Karkat, luckily for Karkat he can go home and throw himself a pity party while also having the support of a good family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the title of the story and tbh I probably will again in the future. I really should've planned this shit out before I started writing. Any way the three little words are NOT 'I love you' trust me there are a lot of Phrases that can have a heavy meaning that are not 'i love you'

Karkat knew he was going to meet his soulmate in an irritating way. There was no way he couldn't know I mean just look at the long ass phrase that's wrapped around his left wrist. “Well it looks like that shit went down harder than the Titanic, sorry bout that your just so tiny I didn't see you there.” Seriously what kind of asshole. If he was going to be totally honest Karkat never in a million years pictured that his soulmate was gonna be this asshole in shades. Like come on man its september, fall, autumn, you're inside. It's just not the time or place for sunglasses. Dude looks like your typical fuckboy, bleached hair, a shirt with some hipster record on it, high tops and black skinny jeans. On a scale of one to ten Dave was in no way Karkat's type. Not that he even knew what his type was if he were to have one because like come on after meeting his older brother Kankri's soul mate his judgment on what type people are into drastically changed.

Karkat watched as a flash of panic washed across the freaking skyscraper of a person's face. If this kid is one of those homophobic ‘my soulmate can't be you because youre a dude!’ Karkat is going to lose his fucking mind. Reaching out to grab the kids arm before he can bolt Karkat steadys his voice so he doesnt sound hurt. “ Hey fuckass I get that you're probably not happy that your soulmate is me but no amount of denying it will make it go away. And don't you dare try to deny it because these kind of coincidences don't just happen. Besides it's just the first day of classes we won't miss anything important. Let's go talk this out because obviously you're gonna stress about this and as much as I love romance books and movies I don't really wanna live through that kind of drama. Okay? Let's go.”

Books wrapped in one arm the kids wrist still clutched tightly in the other Karkat began walking down the hall. After managing to avoid any hall monitors that could be out he continued to drag the kid through the back doors and over to the smoke pit. It was early and classes had just started, no one else was there. Karkat finally let go of the kids arm when he stopped walking. He was surprised that this kid actually let him drag him all the way out here without resisting. Speaking of he should probably ask for a name. Yah sure that's totally an easy thing to do it's not like this douchebag looks like he would totally humiliate you then film it and laugh. He doesn't look like that at all.

“ So douchebag, you got a name or should I just keep calling you douchebag?” Any excitement or anxiety was forcefully kept from Karkat's voice, he wasn't going to give this kid anything to work with if he was going to make fun of him. Opening his mouth to do what Karkat assumed was going to be a sarcastic remark about taking this way to seriously the kid let out a noise that only toddlers who don't get what they want make. Continuing to make this noise the kid slowly slid all the way to the ground and buried his face in his knees. Well shit, this is definitely not what he was expecting. The kids legs almost look longer now that he's crouching on the ground, man that can not be comfortable. Karkat kind of feels bad, he probably shouldn't have made assumptions about this guy. Seriously look at him down there he looks mortified.

“I’m going to be totally fucking honest with you here when I say that is the exact fucking opposite of what I thought you were going to do and I think it's safe to say I have no fucking clue on what I'm supposed to do now. I’m Karkat by the way, in case you were wondering. You know you can get up whenever you feel like, shit it's not like i’m going to bite your damn head off or something.” All the kid does is move his hands to the sides of his head, okay seriously what the fuck happened to the kid that ran into him in the hallway. Had Karkat scared him? Okay now he really feels bad, this kid is just a little kitten who obviously needs to be protected. Bending down so he could be eye level with the kid Karkat let his books onto the ground beside him and reached up to ruffle the blond hair of the pathetic person in front of him. In all of Karkats life there has never been another person he had wanted to protect more than this person here, and he had just met him. Feeling bad about how snippy he was just a few moments ago Karkat lowered his voice with a caring tone.

“Hey man, I’m not sure what's going through your head right now but it seems like you've done a complete fucking 180. I just want to apologise if I scared you, I know we’ve just met and honestly it’s weird to think that we could be connected for the rest of our lives. I mean for god's sake we just met, I don't even know your name yet. I don't want you to stress out but this really isn't something we can pretend never happened or run away from. We just can't. I won't force you to talk right away but i’ll sit here with you until you're ready. I don't usually act like this but for some reason I feel like your this little kitten I need to protect.” Well fuck, he didn't mean to add that last part. Seriously talk about adding insult to injury here.

There was a pause, and Karkat's hand was still in the other kids hair when a small huff that could only be considered a laugh came from the other person. “You to.” confusion was the only thing running through Karkat's head. ‘You to.’ you to what, which part of what Karkat had said was this kid referring to? However before Karkat could question him the kid answered the unasked question. “ I thought that about you to when I first saw you. You know the ‘he’s like a tiny kitten that I need to protect’ bit. Guess we’re more similar than either of us gave credit for. I’m Dave by the way.” Two birds with one stone, Kakat likes the way Dave thinks. Got a name and the answer to the laugh all at once.

Slowly Dave looked up and moved his hand to where Karkats hand was, Karkat quickly retracted his own appendage and brought it to his chest. He watched as Dave moved into an actual sitting position and leaned up against the chain link fence. Letting out a breath that sounded more like a sigh Dave grabbed his backpack and brought it close to his chest. He looked up at Karkat and said three little words. Three words that caused Karkats heart to drop into his stomach. Three words that confused Karkat to the point of not having any words. Three little words that hurt way more than they should have because Dave has all the rights in the universe in every galaxy to feel the way he feels and Karkat should be able to respect that but it doesn't stop the wind of emotions from hitting him in the face. Three words Karkat knew were going to drag him into some stupid drama with feelings and tears that he didn't want to deal with because for fucks sake this is real life and not some soap opera. 

“ I’m not ready.” 

By themselves those words didn't really hurt much but the words that followed them are what dug into Karkats skin and he knew it was going to eat away at him like a parasite. 

“ I’m not ready. And I don't think I’ll ever be. I wish I could sit here and give you some sappy speech about love at first sight but it wouldn't be honest. So I wont. Up until this point I was praying that I would never meet my soulmate, but I don't think that shits possible. Sorry dude but I’m not gonna sit here and play pretend with you, i’m just not. Honestly you should try and find someone who hasn't found her soulmate and go out with them, because this just isn't happening. I’ll see you around, we go to the same school after all so let's not make things awkward. Later.”

Karkat just stayed there crouched on the ground by the fence of the smoke pit and watched as Dave got up and left. Walking away like he hadn't literally just told his soulmate to go fuck himself or like he hadn't just had a mini meltdown in front of Karkat. Couldn't he have just said he wasn't ready and that be it? Was it really necessary for fucking Dave to tell him that they were never going to happen. Karkats soulmate just broke up with him and they haven't even met fifteen minutes ago. Karkat had been right the first time around, this guy really is a douchebag. Crying definitely wasn't something Karkat was fond of, and he especially never did it in public. But right here, right now in this moment with the grey sky threatening to start pouring at any second. He cried. A slightly painful sob where you cling to yourself while your brain refuses to think properly. 

Karkat stayed there even after it started raining, just sitting there. No one came outside to find him. To bring him an umbrella or tell him that it was okay and that they would be there for him. Because this is real life and everyone else is to busy dealing with there own heartbreak and problems to search out others and care for them. It was a good thing Karkat carried all his shit from his locker with him because he was going home. No one was going to stop him.

By the time Karkat had made it back to his home both he and everything inside his backpack were thoroughly soaked. It could have been avoided and he knew that, he just didn't care. Every little thing agitated Karkat even though he felt more numb than anything. As he made his way up to the second floor of his home and into the bathroom to dump all his water logged belongings into the empty bathtub. Properly drying himself off and repairing the damaged done to his books due to neglect was the only thing he allowed himself to think of. It took a good ten minutes for him to dry himself off and change his clothes into something warm and comfortable. A big fluffy turtleneck, sweat pants, and fuzzy socks. He looked ridiculous and knew all of his siblings would love to poke fun at him for it but it was comfortable and they were not home right now.If this had been a movie one of his parents would be home right now. Either because something had happened at work or because the school had phoned them and they were either angry or worried. Thats one thing Hollywood got wrong, high school staff couldn't give less of a shit if you made it to class or not they just don't want you in the hallways. s. Lucky for Karkat he didn't live in a movie so he got to take care of his embarrassment all by himself. Confronting his feelings can wait for another day.

It was getting close to 10:00 am by the time Karkat was finally settled down in his room. He had light grey walls covered in posters and a double bed was shoved into the left corner of the room. Light Hardwood covered the floor of the room but a red circle rug sat at the foot of Karkats bed. Along the wall across from his bed was a wide black dresser with a tv on top of it. There was a desk on the right wall of the room that had an old fashioned typewriter hidden beneath it. Karkat currently had the titanic playing on the tv while he sat on the carpet, leaned up against the foot of his bed while using a hairdryer in attempt to save his textbooks and school supplies. No one came home early, phoned him or even asked where he was. It was the first day of school people have their own shit going on.

About two hours into the movie Karkat pulled out his schedule from the pile he had deemed for dry items. From the looks of it everyone is on lunch break now, he should probably eat something even if he isn't hungry. Karkat isn't really in the position to lose anymore weight, he kind of needs everything he has. Feeling the buzz of his phone Karkat looks at it from across the room and proceeds to literally drag himself along the floor to get to it. Obviously getting up and walking was to difficult. It's your sister Nepeta. She says she doesn't see you in the lunch room and wants to make sure you haven't been thrown in the dumpster or are eating alone in a bathroom stall or something. Karkat gives a half heartfelt smile, he does have some pretty good people in his life and should probably avoid isolating himself. Seriously he is not going to act like his life is a soap opera, even if its filled with way too many stupid fucking idiots. Karkat sends a quick text to his sister telling her he wasn't feeling well so he went home, this wouldn't be the first time so Nepeta wouldn't question it, not until she got home at least. 

Well time to eat because starving himself is definitely not on the to do list today. Abandoning his nearly complete task of hair drying the shit out of his school stuff Karkat slowly peeled himself off the floor and went to the kitchen. He read somewhere once that peanut butter and milk were high in calories, so a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk was the lunch of the day. An easy meal that allowed him to go straight back upstairs and finish up banishing all water from his bedroom. Once Titanic finished playing Karkat turned on the tv and curled up on his bed, it was almost 2:00 pm now. Even though he would love to play the neglected angry teen that is seen in many stories, Karkat knows that once his parents get home they'll be all up in his business in an overly polite way. Mom, Dad, and Papa. Yah you have three parents, its possible for someone to have more than one soulmate and anyone who has a problem with that can go screw themselves. Much like Dave told him to do earlier, not that he used those exact words but that's not the point. The point is that he should really not be thinking about this right now what the fuck.

Signless or Papa is both Kakats and Kankris biological father, he is a total dad. Psi or full name Psiioniic is Dad, biological dad to your brothers Sollux and Mituna. Those three are the biggest computer geeks you have ever met, they are to smart for their own good. Lastly but definitely not even close to the least is your mom, she's the biological mother for your sisters Nepeta and Meulin. All three of them can go from ‘ fucking try me bitch.’ to ‘O-M-G Karkitty I totally ship them aren't they just the cutest.’ in a matter of seconds. Even though your family seems like it should be dysfunctional, its not. You and your siblings get along pretty well and all of your parents are way too good at the stupid parenting thing, seriously how do they do that. Maybe if you act like you're asleep your family will let you keep your pity party going, playing the privileged asshole who pretends his life is horrible can be pretty satisfying sometimes. Of course it also makes Karkat feel even worse afterwards so now he doesn't know if he wants his family to disturb him or not. Do they even know he’s home? Nepeta could have messaged dad or something but Karkat doesnt know and he's not about to ask. Over thinking is a tiring job and at some point Karkat dosed into a light sleep. 

Waking up to the sound of an alarm has never been something you enjoyed, and if you were to be honest there has to be something majorly wrong with morning people. On the flip side though waking up to your dad and papa isn't exactly horrible after the day you've had. Karkats papa has a gentle voice like hes trying to figure out what bad thing caused you to go home on the first day. Yes Karkats 17 and yes lots of people think it's immature to rely on your parents at this age but seriously 17 is still a child compared to his parents.

“Hey, good morning down there.” god he is such a dad. Karkat's other dad proceeds to sit on the bed, he speaks with the same listhp as his two brothers. Even with the listhp Karkat can hear the concern in his dad's voice, he just now realizes that all his school stuff is still scattered on the floor with a hairdryer. Guess they know how Karkat got home. “So the first day of school didn't really goes as planned huh, your mom would be here but she's working overtime today.” You guess movie cliches can still happen occasionally in real life.

Sitting up Karkat can feel the contrast of heat from his sweater to the cool air of the room. Looking at his parents without speaking tears start to roll down his face. This was not in his plans and Karkat feels like a child again but the safety his parents are giving him allow Karkat to give his silent sobs from earlier a voice. It starts slow and slowly builds to a horrendous loud sob but his parents don't speak they just hug Karkat giving him an environment to let his emotions have life. A few minutes pass before Karkat calms enough to speak, both dads having patients and worry laced into their expressions. 

“ He said that he’d,, that he’d never be ready. And that,,, and that I should find someone because it wasn't going to,, going to happen. But he's my soulmate and I feel really stupid right now and i’m acting like a child and i’m not surprised because if I found out that I was my soulmate I would be upset to. I'm so horrible that even my soulmate didn't want me.” Sometimes you don't find the right words to what you are feeling until after they are already said. And lots of the times those words are not discovered until you are given the right place to say it. This was definitely the right place. “ and, and even if he came around and was like ‘sorry for what I said I was just kinda freaking out a lil bit’ how would I be able trust him! He said he didn't want that he would never want me. I’m going to be alone.” 

Karkat could feel as his parents grip around him tightened, he could feel the slight shake of both of them. Were they sad? Angry or maybe sympathetic? Karkat doesn't know but he knows they are not happy. His dad and papa start pushing pillows, blankets and anything soft they could find to form a pile on the bed before climbing in with Karkat. They spoke softly trying to lift Karkats mood and make him feel better without giving him false hopes or unattainable desires. Their relationship is very pure, like a proper parent child relationship should be. If it was like the book Karkat was reading it could almost be considered a pale relationship except its considered a normal healthy thing here and not romance.

About an hour had gone by and it's just about 4:30 pm, Karkats siblings should be coming through the door at any moment and he feels shitty enough without feeling like everyone in his home is pitying him. So he wipes his face one last time ad gives a huge huge to Signless and Psi before climbing out of the pile and gesturing to them to do the same. In a team effort Karkat's bed was made within a minuet and his school supplies was packed up in under two. Feeling calm, loved, and protected Karkat gives a small but sincere smile to both his dad and papa. He wonders if Dave has a support system like he does before squashing out the thought, Dave doesn't want anything to do with him. Patting him on the head Karkats papa heads out with his dad as they hear the front door open, guess everyone except mom is home now.

Opening his door Karkat takes a second to breath, he listens to the bustle of his five siblings downstairs before listening to the voices of his fathers who are a few rooms down. Anger that definitely hadn’t been present in their voices earlier were there now. They are not happy. Starting down the steps Karkat hears an unfamiliar voice, someone brought a friend over and he still looks absolutely ridiculous. A quick surge of adrenaline goes through his body and Karkat bolts back up the stairs and into his room. Obviously he knows his footsteps are ridiculously loud and everyone down there heard him but changing into a decent looking outfit was deemed more important than being stealthy in this moment of time. An outfit of jeans a black hoodie and red socks are quickly thrown on before Karkat heads back down the stairs. Not bothering to tidy his hair because bedhead is kind of the look he goes for anyway.

Finally making it to the open space between the livingroom and kitchen Karkat greets his siblings none of which look surprised that he's at home, Nepeta probably told them he was here. That or they heard his elephant feet and guessed he was home from that. Karkat doesn't have enough energy left to be snarky so he asks genuine questions. “I would ask you all how the smelly bus ride home was but now i’m more curious about the extra human in our house. So which one of you actually managed to convince this poor soul to come over?” 

Sollux takes a step towards you and gives you a gentle punch to the shoulder. Awe he's worried about you. “You know asshat you could always just introduce yourself like a normal fucking person and then they would reply.” Karkat takes the hint and walks towards the blond girl, her eyes are unusually pink and you take a second to wonder if they are contacts or not before speaking. “Hey i’m Karkat resident asshole, I presume Sollux was the one who gave you an invitation here but I have no clue why you would accept it.” Another more violent nudge was given to Karkat making the girl giggle. “ Greetings lil dude i’m Roxy and lets just say your bro here haz computer smarts that r’ either goin to get him in a lot o’ trouble or score him a super sweet, secret gig. I’m here to see which one, that and i’m just generally interested in what he can do.” 

Honestly karkat isn't even surprised. Watch one day his whole family will wake up with no memory of Sollux because whoops now he fucking works for some CIA type bullshit. “Huh, well, you know I don't think I really wanna get involved but you seem pretty chill so go ahead and make yourself at home.” Now that Karkat knows that the answer to the mystery person is ‘I don't wanna get involved’ he turns around and starts for the stairs once again. Sex In the City isn't going to watch itself. Unfortunately for him Nepeta had other plans. Just as Karkat had turn completely towards the stairs he felt her hand grab his shoulder, guess getting away with no questions was a little too much to ask for. Putting up absolutely no fight he turned back around and collapsed on to the coach. Kankri, Meulin, and Mituna had already made themselves scarce from the area. Kankri and Meulin into the basement and Mituna upstairs.

You know you can't Hide anything from your siblings for long so you may as well get this over with. This is not going to be a fun conversation, especially with Sollux’s friend? blackmailer? Employer? Person here. Well shit, may as well get it over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if there's any Aus, ships, story ideas, references, criticisms etc. you want to see in the story go ahead and leave me a comment below.


End file.
